Bonnie & Clyde
by Sushigirl07
Summary: You’ve heard of Bonnie and Clyde..they were young..they were in love..they killed people..Here is the story of Faye & Spike- Chapter 7: Thrid Bank! Faye wants something more than just robbing banks.
1. In West Dallas

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: Ok well you've heard of Bonnie and Clyde.they were young.... they were in love. they killed people. They were a living legend till they were killed.together. I thought their story is perfect for Faye and Spike so here is my new fic Bonnie & Clyde.this fic might be different from their true life and the movie but it's my version of their life, S/F style. The story will be told in both Spike's POV and Faye's. I'm gonna try and get inside their heads but if I do a bad job of that I'm very sorry. I'm gonna use some lines from the 1967 movie Bonnie and Clyde starrin' Warren Beatty (when he was cute) and Faye Dunaway (FAYE!). Ok uhhh this is kinda hard ta say but in the movie Clyde was suppose to impotent and so in this story that's not the problem with Spike he's problem is more psychological. Any who I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter One: In West Dallas  
  
*Hot Summer Day in 1931, Faye's POV*  
  
'Where is my life going.what am I doing here?' I thought looking into my dresser mirror. A cheaply varnished old oak wood framed the oval glass. I looked down at the items that were scattered on the wooden dresser top. My hands fluttered over the blush brushes, combs and tubes of lipstick till I found a dull silver one and picked it up. I pulled the thin tin cap off quickly. I smacked my lips together as I twisted the tube until the ruby red stick popped out. I looked back into the mirror and gently drug the lipstick across my full lips turning their pale pink color to a vibrant scarlet. I twisted the lipstick back down before placing the silver tin cap back on it. I carelessly threw it back on the dresser as I straightened up. I picked up a white ivory comb and ran it through my dark violet hair. As I brushed my hair I stared at the reflection of my naked body in the mirror. I looked at my body in disgust; no one would love a gal like me. 'Maybe one day I'll escape from this depression stricken town.' I placed the comb down on the dresser as I looked in the mirror for the last time pouting. I picked up a yellow headband that lay on the dresser and placed it in my hair. I sighed as I fell back on my spring bed and bounced slightly before falling still. " Is this my life?" I thought aloud looking at the metal bars on my bed frame. I grabbed them with my pale slender hands and shook them gently. 'Will I always be trapped behind these bars? Chained down to this go no where life?' I let go of the bars as I got off the bed and turned to my dark green dressing screen. I walked behind it to get dressed for work. As I was about to pick up my cloths I looked out the screen window from my second story room. I cocked my head as I saw young man standing by my mother's car looking around conspicuously. I moved closer to the window and yelled down to him. "Hey boy, what you doin' with my Mama's car?" He stood up and spun around looking up at my direction. His hand came to the back of his head to keep his white fedora from falling off. I saw his eyes squint before they readjusted and an impish grin flashed across his thin lips. 'Who is he? What's he doin'?' I thought before I called back down to him. "Wait there!" I pulled on my under things and grabbed a pale purple blouse and white knee length skirt and put them on.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
The hot sun beat down on the back of my unprotected neck as I saw a car just sitting in the yard of an old two-story house waiting for me. I walked up to it with my hands stuffed in my pockets nonchalantly. 'I could use a car.' I thought looking around making sure no one saw me as I pulled up the brown fabric of my pant leg and squatted down towards the car. "Hey boy, what you doin' with my Mama's car?" I heard a feminine voice call from the house that the yard belonged to. I stood up quickly and turned to find the owner of the voice. I looked up and pulled my hand to the back of my head instinctively before my hat could fall off. I squinted as the sun blared in my eyes preventing me from seeing the woman. My eyes focused as I saw a beautiful young woman looking out of a screen window on the second floor. She was naked. I felt a mischievous grin pull at the corners of my thin lips. She yelled for me to wait there, which I did. I heard a loud clunking noise, as she reemerged dressed. I continued to smile as she sauntered up to me swaying her beautifully curved hips. I cocked an eyebrow as she spoke again. "Ain't you ashamed? You're tryin' to steal an ol' lady's automobile." She asked me. I smiled as I came up with an answer.  
  
"Well now what you talkin' 'bout miss I was actually thinkin' 'bout buyin' myself a car." I told the young woman as she crossed her arms and looked at me sideways. Her beautiful violet hair was being blown by a soft wind. A few stray strands blew across her piercing emerald eyes.  
  
"Bull." She said in a drawn out southern accent, as she looked me up and down. "You ain't got da money ta buy yourself a car." She said smiling as I got an idea.  
  
"Well I'll tell ya somin' I do got enough money ta buy a couple of Coke's." I grinned slyly as I continued to talk. "If ya wanna come in ta town with me I'll buy ya one." I offered trailing off. Her expression turned detached and indifferent.  
  
She signed, "Well I'm goin' ta work anyway."  
  
I started walking. She walked beside me. "So what kinda work ya in?" I asked as she looked over at me.  
  
"None of your business boy." she smiled at me as I leaned in.  
  
"I bet you're a movie star." I smiled haughtily. I knew she couldn't help but smile. "A lady mechanic?"  
  
"No." she replied with an honest smile.  
  
"A maid?" she stopped.  
  
"What do you think I am?" she asked brushing a few strands of purple hair behind her ear as I continued.  
  
"A waitress." She didn't say anything for a while so I knew I was right. She tried to change the subject to me.  
  
"Well what about you? What line a work you in, when you're not stealin' cars?" I smiled and took off my hat; this had been a nervous compulsion I had had for a while. I nodded and replied.  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya, uh, I'm lookin' for suitable employment right at the moment."  
  
"Yes but what did ya do before that?" She asked pointing a finger at me as she turned around walking backwards. I stopped and put my fedora back on.  
  
"State Prison." I chuckled slightly after saying that. She stopped abruptly.  
  
"State Prison!" She paused for a moment then replied with a snide remark. "Well I guess some lil ol' lady wasn't so nice." I looked at her.  
  
"It was armed robbery." I said told her in a proud voice.  
  
"My my the things that turn up in the streets these days."  
  
As we walked into the deserted main street we started talking. There was nothing on "Main Street". I walked away from the young woman for a moment to see that the movie theater that had a large wooden sign nailed across the door that said in red letters "CLOSED". 'What a boring town.' "What do ya'll do around here for a good time? Listen to the grass grow?" I asked her with a leer. She looked at me turning around to face me still walking.  
  
"Well I guess you must a had a grand ol' time up at state prison." She said in a mock fancy tone as she pranced around while walking. I looked at her side ways. 'Spunky lil girl eh? Got som' spirit!' I tried to think of something else to say. I stopped walking and looked down at my shoes.  
  
"I tell ya, see ma right foot?"  
  
"Yeah." she looked down at my foot. I pointed down to it.  
  
"I chopped two toes off that foot with an axe." She stopped walking and looked up at me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ta get off of work detail." I told her in a bragging manner. "Ya wanna see it?" I asked excited as I walked over to a fire hydrant to prop my foot up.  
  
"N-n-n-ooo!" She told me walking over to where I was as I stopped untying my shoe. She straightened up.  
  
"I certainly don't intend to stand here in the middle of Main Street and a look at your dirty feet." She told me pretending to drop something just to look closer at my shoe before standing up and walking away. I walked after her as she stopped again. She turned to me in disbelief. "Boy did you really do that?" I grinned before continuing to talk to the gas station to buy the Cokes.  
  
*Gas Station/ Drug Store*  
  
"Thanks." I said paying the young man behind the counter as he handed me the glass bottles. I clambered down the step to where the young woman was standing by a gas pump. As I walked towards her I bounced the matchstick that I held loosely between my lips up and down. I handed her a bottle as she took it and opened it and started to drink it down. I opened mine and brought it to my lips and moved the matchstick to the side of the bottle opening so I could drink it. She took the bottle from her ruby red painted lips.  
  
She smiled flirtatiously, "So what's it like?" I looked at her as I stopped drinking.  
  
"What you mean? Prison?"  
  
"No.Armed robbery." I looked at her impish face as I replied.  
  
"I don't know. It's not really like anything."  
  
"Shooot. I knew it you neva robbed no place, you faka." She looked at me accusingly. 'Faker!?!' I thought. I held my Coke bottle in my left hand as I pulled out a pistol from my inside jacket pocket with my right. I crossed my arms as I put my right hand under my left arm and held the pistol at hip level. I turned my head and coughed to try and bring attention to the gun but still act inconspicuous. I squinted my eyes looking around in the bright like as I continued to bounce the matchstick between my lips. I felt her touch the pistol making sure it was real as she ran her finger up the barrel. I knew she must have been intrigued by me, I guess I really wasn't like any one she'd ever met. "Yeah but I bet you'd neva have the gumption to use it." She told me stepping away slightly.  
  
I looked down at the ground as I stopped bouncing the matchstick. I bit it with my teeth as it stood rigid and straight. (How do all legends start? Hell they wanted to impress a hot girl.) I shook my head before looking back up at the bright light. I sighed.  
  
"Alright. You just wait right here and you keep your eyes open." I told her before walking towards the drug store where I had bought the Coke. She followed me a little and stopped in the middle of the deserted road. I spit the matchstick out of my mouth as I jumped up the step quickly to the store. I walked up to the young man again told him to give me the money in the cash box threatening him with the loaded gun. He opened the cash box and handed me all the bills and I kept the gun on him as I backed out of the store. I saw the woman and showed her the bills as her jaw dropped slightly. "Come on." I whispered to her as we ran towards a parked car in the road. The young man ran out of the store and started to chase after me but, caught up in the adrenaline rush, I fired the pistol right about his head and he stopped. The woman got in the car as I pulled up the side cover on the engine and hot-wired it.  
  
"Hey what's your name any how?" I looked up at her as I closed the cover.  
  
"Spike Spiegel." I told her smile before I jumped into the car on the driver's side. She moved over to the passenger seat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faye Valentine. Please ta meet ya." **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Hehehe, please please PLEASE tell me what you think!!! 


	2. We Rob Banks

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: Thank you every one who reviewed! I'm much obliged. I'm sorry for ya'll who don't like the southern accents, I'm gonna try and tone it down a little bit, but Miss Bonnie Parker and Mr. Clyde Barrow were both southerners so I'm gonna make Spike and Faye possess the some of the same qualities as them. I switched the pov to third person.  
  
Chapter 2: We Rob Banks  
  
*Stolen Car Driving Away from West Dallas*  
  
Spike quickly swerved out of the way of an on coming car as he continued to speed down the dirt road out of town. Miss Valentine was now on him, her arms around his neck kissing him excitedly. He swerved out of the path of another car as she threw her head back laughing. She was caught up in the excitement of the impulsive and reckless robbery of the drug store. She started kissing him again on his cheek and neck. He turned sharply down a road into a grassy hill shaded by trees. "Slow down." He told her smiling nervously as she tried to pull him on top of her self. She started kissing him on the lips as she ran her hands through his hair under his fedora knocking it off his head. He could fell his heart speed up as his breath started catching in his chest.  
  
"Cut it out!" He cried sitting up and getting out of the car taking his hat off nervously. You see the problem is when Spike went to prison he was a virgin and when he was there he was assaulted by the inmates and that took a heavy toll on his psyche, so you see the poor boy is frightened by Faye's sudden attraction to him and her spontaneously kissing him and pulling him on her. (had to tell you that) Spike walked away from the car a little shaken. He tried to collect the scattered thoughts that were running through his mind.  
  
"I might as well tell ya right off. I ain't much of a lover boy." He confessed to her walking back to the car. He tried to smile as he ducked his head in to the car to look at her. "But that don't mean nothin' personal about you." He told her as she looked at him with a puzzled and hurt expression. "Ain't nothin' wrong with me. I don't like boys." He told her laughing slightly as he pulled his head back out of the car hitting the metal frame with the back of his head.  
  
She looked over to him brushing her hair roughly. "Your advertisin' is just dandy. Folks would never guess you don't have a thing to sell." She sounded upset and hurt. "You'd better take me home now." Spike tried to stop her by climbing in the car and grabbing for her arm. He needed her, he knew that there was something more out there for them and they would find it together. "Now don't you touch me!" She cried opening the car door and jumping out. He followed her falling out of the car face first into the dirt. He stood back up quickly dusting him self off.  
  
"All right. All right. If all you want's a stud service, you get on back to West Dallas and you stay there the rest of your life." Faye stopped walking and listened to him. "You're worth more than that. A lot more than that." He dusted his hat off as he continued. "You know it and that's why you come along with me." He yelled at her pointing to the ground he was standing on clutching his crumpled hat. "You could find a lover boy on every damn corner in town. It don't make a damn to them whether you're waitin' on tables or pickin' cotton, but it does make a damn to me!" He continued to yell feeling the mussels in his neck strain.  
  
"Why?" She asked in a shaky voice the tears evident. She turned around to look at him.  
  
"Why? What you mean, 'Why?' Because you're different, that's why. You know, you're like me. You want different things." He told her calming down a bit. "You got something' better than bein' a waitress." He started to fidget with his hat again. He was nervous that she wouldn't come with him. "You and me travelin' together, we could cut a path clean across this state and Kansas and Missouri and Oklahoma and everybody'd know about it." He told her pointing his hand at her clutching the white hat believing with every fiber of his being that they could do it together. "You listen to me, Faye Valentine. You listen to me." He walked up to her and looked at her wonder filled eyes. He knew that anything would sound better then some dead end waitress job at a greasy café in West Dallas. "How would you like it if you could walk into a nice n' fancy hotel wearin' an expensive nice silk dress?" He told her waving his hand around her body creating a beautiful silk dress in his imagination. "And everyone would be waitin' on you. Huh? How'd ya like that? Well that ain't enough for you! You deserve even better than that!" He yelled again walking back to the as he put his hat back on.  
  
She cocked her head looking at me for a moment. "When'd ya figure that all out?" she asked him as he gave her a small smile putting his hat back on.  
  
"When I first saw ya." She stared at him before smiling.  
  
"Alright Mr. Spike Spiegel you've got your self a partner in crime." Her eyes lit up as she told him this. He grinned as she walked back over to him and got in the car. They drove off down the dirt road. After a while they stopped at a little café on the side of the road to get something to eat. They sat down in a booth and Faye ordered a cheeseburger. Spike sat across from her studying her every feature and movement. He started talking as Faye watched him.  
  
"Now you wake up every mornin' and you hate it. You just hate it. You get on down there and you put on your white uniform..."  
  
Faye looked at him indignantly, "Pink, it's pink." She corrected him.  
  
"And them truck drivers come in there to eat your greasy burgers and they kid ya, and you kid 'em back. But they're stupid and dumb boys with the big ol' tattoos on 'em, and you don't like it. And they ask ya on dates, and sometimes you go but you mostly don't because all they're ever tryin' to do is get in your pants whether you want 'em to or not." She stared at him still a little cross but still listening. "So you go on home and you sit in your room and you think, 'Now when.and how am I ever gonna get away from this?'" He smiled at her cockily, "And now you know."  
  
Her cheeseburger came. An old middle-aged greasy woman placed the plate in front of Faye. The woman looked at Spike and smiled chewing her gum like a cow. She was wearing a headband similar to the one Faye wore. The woman walked away as Spike paid her. Faye took a large bite out of her burger and chewed it down as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Change that. I don't like it." Spike told Faye point to her yellow headband. She looked at the table for something to wipe her greasy hands off with and grabbed a napkin. She took the headband off and put it on the table and shook her head. She rose and eyebrow asking with her expression if it was better. He looked at her approvingly. She had changed her appearance so quickly at his command. She smiled turning her head to show off before she finished eating. They walked out of the café together. Faye walked over to the car they had stolen before as Spike walked over to a nice new Ford convertible coupe.  
  
"What are ya doin?" she asked in a whisper looking around nervously.  
  
"Getting in the car." He told her as he hot-wired the car and got in the drivers seat.  
  
"But we come in this one." She told him pointing to the other car.  
  
"That don't mean we have ta go home in it." He told her smiling as she looked around and ran over to the coupe and got. She looked back at the café laughing quietly as they took off down the road.  
  
*Old Abandon House In the Middle of Nowhere*  
  
Spike stood outside the old house where Faye had slept during the night. He was practicing shooting bottles off an old white wooden fence. He heard her call his name as he stopped firing. "Spike! Spike?!?!" He walked up to a cracked window and smiled at her.  
  
"Good mornin' sunshine."  
  
"Where did ya sleep?" Faye asked looking around the old house.  
  
"Oh I slept out by the car." Spike told her nodding his head towards where the car was. "Come here there's something I want to show you." He told her as she opened the old creaky door and walked out. Spike held his gun at waist level and shot all seven old beer and Coca Cola bottles of the fence.  
  
"Geez you're good." Faye sighed smiling.  
  
"I ain't good I'm the best." He bragged to her stepping of the old and broken down porch.  
  
"And modest." She replied following him.  
  
Spike handed her the pistol, she looked at him puzzled at how to use it but eager to learn. "Now just relax, aim and pull the trigger." He instructed her as she looked at the tire swing she was aiming for and missed. The gunshot frightened her a little but he told her it was ok and she tried again. The next time she hit the tire swing and sent it spinning. Faye gasped excitedly as she blew the smoke away from the gun barrel dramatically. "YAHOO!" Spike cried picking her up and spinning her around. He put her back down on the ground as he took her hand. "Now I'm gonna get you a Smith and Western* and ya see it'll go in your hand a little bit easier-" Spike heard a twig snap behind him. He took the gun from Faye's open hand and spun around ready for an attack. It was an old white haired sharecropper wearing a worn and torn pair of faded blue overalls.  
  
"No sir, no sir." He said backing away with his hands raised. "You just go right on ahead." He told them putting his hands down as Spike stood up putting his gun down. The old man looked at the house forlornly. "This house here used to be mine, before the bank took it." He said sadly pointing to a large wooden sign on the fence that read "Morris and Son's Bank Property. Trespassers will be prosecuted."  
  
Faye looked at the old man feeling his pain. "That's a shame sir."  
  
"You're damn right it is!" The old man said looking back at his car where his wife and kids were sitting. Spike pulled the gun up and shot three holes in the banks wooden sign. He handed the old farmer the gun and nodded. The old man took it and shot one hole in the sign and then another in a window. It shattered. The old man winked at Spike handing him back the gun. Another old man walked up to them. "This is my friend Davis he helped me build this place." The old farmer introduced his African American companion. Spike looked at the other old man and handed him the gun. The man took it and shot a bullet into the window as they heard it ricochet off metal items in the house. He handed the gun back to Spike nodding in appreciation.  
  
"This here is Faye Valentine.and I'm Spike Spiegel." Spike said waving his hand back to Faye as he smiled charmingly. The old men started to walk away as Spike finished his sentence, "we rob banks." The farmer looked back at them with an uncertain look as Spike looked back still smiling. Faye looked at him intrigued at this sudden announcement of their future to come but she quickly smiles brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: ok how did ya like that?? I hope you understand what happened.please review and tell me what you think! *a type of gun. 


	3. Three's A Crowd

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: I hope ya'll liked that chapter and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter Three: Three's A Crowd  
  
*On the Road to The Farmers State Bank*  
  
Spike looked over at Faye who was driving the car nervously. She was wearing a white soft shirt and blue skirt with a blue beret. They had stopped at a small clothing store to start their new life. He knew she was nervous and worried so he tried to calm her fears by telling her, "It's alright, this'll be as easy as pie! Your mama could take this bank." He felt the anxiety himself. He looked down at his gun and checked that it was loaded for the fifth time. They drove into a little quiet town and Faye pulled up next to a small brick building. The large glass window that looked into the building read "Farmers State Bank." Spike sat in the car for a moment looking around.  
  
"Well what are you waintin' for?" Faye asked him as looked over at her. He could see the fears mounting in her emerald eyes. He sighed slightly and then took a deep breath and got out of the car. He straightened his brown jacket that was covering the navy blue pinstripe vest. Spike felt stuffed in the tight collared cotton shirt. He pulled nervously at the gray driving hat he was wearing as he stepped up to the wooden doors with glass windows. He pulled out the pistol out of the breast pocket of his jacket as he sucked in a deep breath. He threw open the door sticking out his chest proudly. He looked around at the practically empty bank. The cracks in the wall stared at him as he very tensely ambled up to the teller.  
  
"Give me the money and ya won't get hurt." Spike told the thin man with a black mustache. Spikes had was shaking with nervousness as the man smiled back.  
  
"What money sir? This bank failed three weeks ago." The man told Spike sighing. Spike blinked a few times cocking his head to the side. He held the gun to the man as he thought.  
  
"Come on, come out here." Spike yelled going around to a swinging door and pulled the teller out from behind the counter. "Come here." Spike grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him to the door and shoved him outside. "Come on tell my girl." Spike shoved the man over to the car and made him tell Faye. Spike took the only money the thin man had and shoved him out of the way getting into the car. Spike shot off three bullets at the window that read "Farmers State Bank" before it finally shattered. They sped off down the road that they had driven in on. Faye was laughing hysterically. "We got a dolla ninety eight and your laughin'?" As they drove down the road Faye tried to stifle her laughter. But she couldn't help but smile looking over at Spike all hunched over the steering wheel sulking.  
  
*Small Grocery Store*  
  
Spike held his gun loosely as he held it like it wasn't anything at all. He was telling the storeowner what he wanted. "Now come on you sure you don't got any peach pies?" Spike asked grinning arrogantly as the man glared at him. After the man had placed the pies in the brown bag Spike held an oversized man snuck up behind him with a cleaver. Spike sensed him and moved out of the way just in time as the cleaver came down cutting a giant stick of butter in half. The man grabbed Spike crushing the brown bag and the food in it. They struggled and fought for a moment but as Spike wriggled free he pistol-whipped* the man giving him two black eyes. Spike ran out of the store yelling for Faye to go. He jumped on to the car as they sped off. Spike got in on the passenger side. "He tried to kill me. Why'd he try to kill me? I didn't want to hurt him." He wiped some of the blood of his cheek. "I ain't against him." He was quite shaken as he said it again. "I ain't against him."  
  
Little did Spike know but that stupid brawl for peach pies got him identified by the laws**.  
  
*Gas Stop*  
  
A young red haired girl was looking under the hood of the coupe as Spike nervously stood on the porch of the little gas stop. Their car had stalled and they were very lucky that Miss Edwards gas stop was right there. Spike picked up his foot and tore the match across it as it sparked and came to life. He brought it to the thick cigar that was waiting between his thin lips. Faye sat lazily in the front drivers seat with her legs lying on the passenger seat. She held a limp still burning cigarette between her ruby lips. The red head looked up and nodded to Faye indicating that she should try starting the car. Faye sat up straight and turned the ignition. The coupe's engine roared as Spike looked at Faye surprised.  
  
"What was the problem?" Spike asked annoyed that all Ed did was blow on a tube.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Dirt."  
  
"Dirt?" Spike questioned with an indignant sneer.  
  
"Just blew in and clogged one of the main valves." Ed told him walking around to Faye's side of the car. Faye dropped her cigarette butt so Ed would stop. With a quick glance at Spike, Faye continued her plan.  
  
"You know what, you're a pretty smart young gal. You know a lot about cars right?" Ed nodded as Faye continued. "Well could ya tell me what kinda car this is?" Ed looked the car up and down.  
  
"This is a four cylinder Ford coupe." Ed told her smiling.  
  
Faye shook her head like a disappointed mother. "No."  
  
"Yes it is." Ed objected.  
  
"It's a stolen four cylinder Ford coupe." Faye told her drawing out every syllable with her southern accent. Faye watched as Ed's eyes grew to twice their size as she turned around. Spike walked over to the drives side of the car and got in next to Faye.  
  
"I think she's afraid." Spike said grinning as Faye looked over at Ed who had walked onto the porch. She looked back over at them.  
  
"I ain't afraid." She told them flatly.  
  
"I'm Faye Valentine and this here is Mr. Spike Spiegel.we rob banks." Faye told the stunned girl. Ed blinked a few times before stepping down from the porch.  
  
Spike took the cigar from his lips blowing the thick smoke out of his mouth. "There ain't nothin' wrong with that now is there?" Spike asked grinning.  
  
"No." Ed replied looking around.  
  
"Have you got what it takes to pull bank jobs with us." Spike asked putting his arm around Faye's shoulders.  
  
"Miss Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth?" Faye finished Spike's sentence once again dragging out Ed's name with her drawl.  
  
Ed looked at Spike. "What you mean? Robbin' banks?" Spike nodded. "Yeah! Heck I spent a year up in the reformatory."  
  
"Hoo hoo a gal with a record!" Faye sighed before trying to get Spike to leave. Spike didn't listen to her but looked at Ed through skeptical eyes.  
  
"I know you can short change any old lady who stops here but do you think you could run with us?"  
  
Ed nodded.  
  
"Prove it." Spike said with a blank expression. Ed looked around and then stepped back on to the porch. They watched her through a screen window as she opened the cash box and took everything out of it. She walked back out slamming the door as she stepped down from the porch. She stepped over to the car and dumped the money in. Spike looked at Ed approvingly. He reached back and pulled out a fold out red cushioned seat. Ed jumped in back and sat down as they sped off once more.  
  
*Hotel Room*  
  
Faye was awake staring at the ceiling. She lay in bed next to Spike who was almost fully clothed. She could see his jacket lying across a chair in the corner next to Ed. She was curled up. Faye couldn't sleep with the loud snoring echoing through the small room. She thought it must have been coming from the man lying next to her. She moved closer to Spike who lay on his side his arms folded over his chest. She was now in the same position as him. She looked over his shoulder at his peaceful sleeping face. She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before she fell back on to the bed falling asleep. 'Good night Spike.'  
  
Spike's eyes slowly opened as Ed continued to snore.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Okee well what do ya think of that? Hmmm? Hey just for Ashley's sake I'll tell ya'll that then next chapter is when they start to really fall in love. *Grin* Poor Spike.he don't know what ta do cause of his poor messed up psyche.maybe sometime Faye might break it. *Pistol Whippin' is when you take the butt of the gun and whip it across someone's face. **Law's is Bonnie and Clyde for police. 


	4. We're In The Money

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: Hehe thank you everyone who reviewed: Alex: Don't cry! It's okee, I'm gonna write a special fic just for you! Rent the movie it's SO GREAT!! Ashley: It's this chapter!!! Rei Woo: I'm sorry about Ed..uh if you want her more like herself she does some silly stupid things in this-y here chapter. 13110807soujiro seta04050719: Thanks for the review! I'm glad ya like this fic! Here the next chapter  
  
Chapter 4: We're In The Money  
  
A sleek newly stolen red Ford Model A* pulled up out side of a small local bank. A flaming red haired young girl wearing a driver's hat sat in the drivers seat as she stopped the car. Spike opened the passenger car door and stepped out. He was wearing a black suit that was snuggly buttoned over a stuffy white cotton shirt, a blue tie, and brown fedora with a black band. Faye stepped out and walked quickly next to his side as laced her arm with his nervously. The soft fabric of her orange sweater brushed against the stiff black of his sleeve. 'There're people in there, it's gotta be in business.' Spike thought as they walked into the bank. He pulled out a revolver from his inside suit pocket. He coughed quietly holding the gun still. Faye pulled her new white handled revolver from her purse. She held it in front of herself. "This is a stick up." He whispered barely audible. Faye elbowed him in the chest as he cleared his throat again. "This is a stick up." He yelled as everyone froze. Faye held a brown paper bag in her hand as Spike told her to go. He nudged her along with his hand as he stood guard of the doorway. She hurried up to the old white haired bank teller opening the paper bag smiling innocently. He stuffed several bills in the bag and then held his hands back up. She walked back to Spike as he looked around making sure nobody moved. They both turned around and ran quickly out of the bank.  
  
They looked around the car was gone. "Spike where's the car?" Faye asked feeling more panic and anxiety than she ever thought was possible. Her heart raced as Spike ran along side her.  
  
"There!" he yelled seeing Ed trying to pull out of a parallel parking spot. She was struggling to free the car. Spike and Faye ran up to the stuck car and got in. "What are ya doin' PARKIN' the CAR?" Spike yelled as Ed some how managed to pull out of the spot. The old bank teller had run out of the bank pointing at their car as the police came speeding towards them. "Turn right!" Spike yelled pointing right vigorously. The old man jumped on to the car and was trying to get in. Spike shoved Faye against the other car door in a protective instinct. He held up his gun hesitating for a moment before pulling the trigger sending a bulled through the glass and into the old man's skull. He fell of the car as they sped off with the money. 'I killed him...'  
  
*Movie Theater*  
  
They had driven as fast as they could when Faye told them to pull over and stop at the movie theater. "They won't look for bank robbers in a dark movie theater."  
  
She sat in the third row from the back of the theater deeply enthralled in the movie. The beautiful 30's dancer on the wide screen sang their happy black and white toned song. "We're in the money. We're in the money. We've got a lot of what it takes to get along. Old man depression you are through you done us wrong. And when we see the landlord we can look that guy right in the eye.." She watched in fascination bouncing along slightly in her seat.  
  
Spike was sitting in the very back of the theater; whenever someone would walk in casting light on him he would cover his face with his hat. He looked like a nervous wreck, because at that moment he was. Ed was sitting in front of him in the next row. Spike leaned forward whispering heatedly to Ed. "You ain't got a brain in your skull." His eyes were a fire with a mix of worry and disgust. "On account of you, I killed a man. Now we're all gonna be wanted for murder, and that's you too girl..." He yelled in a whisper. "What was you thinkin' about?" Spike asked a little louder as he shook his head. " I swear ta God If you ever do a dumb-ass thing like that again, girl, I'm gonna kill ya!" Spike threatened grabbing Ed's shirt collar angrily. The veins in his neck bulging, his nostrils flaring dangerously. Faye turned around quickly after trying to ignore them.  
  
"Shhhh...If ya'll wanna go talk do it out side." She said pointing to the theater door. Spike clenched his teethe furiously. He took his hat that he held in his sweaty palms and whacked Ed hard over the head with it. He looked down at it and punched his hand in the grove. He felt like screaming till his lungs would burst.  
  
*Hotel Room After Movie*  
  
Faye stood before her hotel mirror in her slip** smoking a cigarette. The Hollywood type circular light bulbs blared as she smiled. She was humming the song from the movie, as she looked at her self. "We're in the money." She put her cigarette down into the glass ashtray. "Yes in the money." She played with her hair pulling it up behind her head. "We've." she picked the cigarette up from the tray and continuing singing. "We've got a lot of what it takes to get along." She looked at her hair that she had done up like the pretty girls in the movie.  
  
"Faye?" Spike called from the bedroom of their small hotel room as she stopped singing and put out her cigarette in the ashtray. She picked up her sweater and put it on as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked looking at the handsome young man sitting on the arm of a large chair. He had his shirt off and was wearing his black pants and tank top under shirt. He flipped the gun with a small snap of his writs making the six-cylinder snap back into place. He stood up as Faye sat down on the sprint mattress.  
  
"This afternoon, we killed a man and we was seen." He walked down the short corridor to where the door to the room was. "Now so far, nobody knows who you are, but they know who I am and they're gonna be runnin' after me and anybody who's runnin' with me." He walked back looking at Faye. "And that's murder and now it's gonna get rough." She looked at him knowing what he was saying. "Now if you just say the word I'll put you on a bus right back to ya mama. You mean to much to me for me to see you get hurt." He confessed.  
  
"No." She whispered as she felt a tear start to sting her eyes. 'Why is he offering me this? I want to be with him, did he says I mean something to him?' Faye thought as she said it louder and more confidently. "No!" Spike walked to her.  
  
"You could get a rich man!" He told her as she looked up at him.  
  
"I don't want a rich man.." Faye said looked desperately into Spike's eyes. She was trying to find the reason he was offering to just let her leave. Like none of this had ever happened.  
  
"You won't have a moments peace." He told her seriously. She looked at him smiling blissfully.  
  
"Promise?" She asked laughing as she tried to release some of her tension. He laughed with her. He took her face in his warm hands tenderly. She looked at him as he sat down on the bed next to her. He pulled her into a hug looking into her emerald eyes full of a warm glow. They were so beautiful; he had never seen such beauty in one person. He slowly brought his lips to hers; he brushed his against hers softly in a tender kiss. She was surprised but happily kissed him back. 'Why wasn't he like this in the car?' She thought as he stopped. He let go of her and stood up. She watched him walk away. 'Oh well.' He walked up to a window looking in on their room and pulled down the shade. He took of his shoes as he rose his left eyebrow looking to the right then rose his right as he looked to the left. Faye looked at him as he pushed the money and cigarettes and his gun off the bed on to the floor. He lifted the blanket as Faye got under them. He laid down on her kissing her again this time more passionately. She felt his soft skin under her fingertips. He ran his rough hands through her violet hair feeling every soft strand. Faye knew something was wrong though, she felt no heat pressed tightly against her pelvis, nothing. Spike stopped kissing her and let go of his gentle grip on her. He rolled off her as she looked at him. She bit her lower lip.  
  
'Spike...what's the matter?' She didn't know what was wrong so she tried again. She moved on top of him. First kissing his lips then his chin. His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. She kissed down his neck. His eyes were shut tight before he rolled over on her; she sat up quickly clinging to the metal footboard. Her hair was badly disheveled as Spike tried to reach out to her. He grabbed for her waist. He patted her shoulder as she wiped a salty tear away. 'What's the problem?' Spike stood up and walked down the short corridor again leaning against the dark corner looking at the floor. Faye lay pressing her face against were he had been laying breathing his sent in deeply.  
  
"At least I ain't a lia'. I told you I wasn't no lover boy." Spike sighed; his inadequacy was tearing him up inside as he heard Faye stand up from the squeaky spring mattress. She walked over to him. 'It mustn't be me.Oh Spike I wish I could help..' She stood close to him and shrugged her shoulders before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You'll always be my lover boy." She whispered letting her head fall to his chest. He let his hand come to her head as he buried his hand in her hair. He sighed in defeat. He kissed her softly on the top of her head.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me...." **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Poor poor Spikey..*sniff* Oh well at least Faye still *wink* luvs him. If you like the story please review and tell me...if you don't still review and tell me! Teehee. *a type of old car from the 30's. **Slip is girl underwear back them. Well kinda. Silky! Reposted because of errors: probably some in this one too I'm sorry. Please review and tell me who you think should be Spike's brother Jet or Vicious..he has to have a wife..VOTE! 


	5. Up Ta Joplin

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: okee well there were only two vote, one for Jet and one for Vicious.since I don't have a clue who to make Jet's wife I'm gonna go with Vicious. Vicious is gonna be taller. Plus Julia is a perfect Blanch (Blanch is Bucks wife, Buck is Clyde's brother) I'm sorry if the last chapter made anyone sorta uncomfortable.This chapter is suppose to be funny and sort of light hearted. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5: Up Ta Joplin  
  
Spike stood outside the small cabin they had rented a week after the bank robbery. He was looking at the engine of their new black ford car smoking a thick cigar. A rumbling black sedan came sputtering down the dirt road to their cabin. It pulled into the driveway next to Spike's car. Spike looked at it once and, "YAHOOO!" He yelled jumping up in the air bouncing uncharacteristically over to it. "Hey bro!" Spike yelled as a tall silver haired man stepped out of the sedan and jumped on Spike. They horsed around for a few moments yelling in loud tones like two rowdy teenage boys. The shorter Spike was playfully shoved away by Vicious as they both grinned. Spike stopped, "Hey how's ma?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Awww she's just fine." Vicious replied as Spike started to pat Vicious' slightly plump belly.  
  
"Is that from that prison food you've been eatin'?" Spike asked looking up at Vicious grinning.  
  
Vicious smiled shaking his head. "Nope. It's..it's married life." Spike grinned. "You've heard what they say...right? It's the face powder that gets a guy interested but...but it's the baking powder that keeps him home." Vicious said between short laughs. He turned to the blond woman in the car, pulling Spike with him. "Hey lil brother I want ya ta meet the misses. This is Julia."  
  
"Pleasure ta meet ya Julia." Spike said shaking her hand smiling. She nodded saying hello. Spike pulled his head out of the car and called for Faye to come and meet his brother. "Faye! Faye come here and meet ma family!" He walked up to the screen door as Faye walked out in a dark blue skirt and matching coat and beret. Spike took Faye's arm and walked with her over to meet the blond preacher's daughter sitting in the sedan.  
  
"Hi." Faye said smiling forcefully.  
  
"Hello." Julia said in a timid voice.  
  
Ed walked out of the cabin in a daze wearing only her slip. Julia looked at her and winced looking away. Spike told Ed to say hello to his brother and Julia. Ed staggered over to Julia's car window in a sleepy stupor and looked in saying hello. "Hey is that a new Screenland Magazine? Does it have any new pictures of Myrna Loy? She's my favorite picture star." Ed asked opening the car door and looking at the magazine Julia was clutching tightly.  
  
"Hey Ed why don't ya go put some pants on." Spike said to Ed as Vicious pulled out his Kodak*.  
  
"How 'bout I take a few pictures with ma Kodak?" Vicious asked smiling. Spike smiled walking over to his car pulling a machine gun out of his car. He walked to the front of the car and sat on the bumper with his legs crossed holding the Tommy gun with the cigar lying limply between his lips. He smiled charmingly as Vicious snapped the picture. "Got it!. Now take one of me and ma misses." Vicious asked as Spike stood up walking over to his brother. Vicious pulled a very unwilling Julia out of the car.  
  
"Honey don't take ma picture I've been in the car all day, I look like a mess." She protested in her southern accent. Vicious grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him as Spike chuckled to himself.  
  
"Hey now brother I need ta talk to you later." Vicious said as Spike looked up.  
  
"Awww." He said as he took the picture.  
  
Julia broke away from Vicious' grip. "Did you take ma picture???" she turned around to Vicious stopping her foot sending a small cloud of dirt up. "Well I do declare!"  
  
"Hey hey now! Come on Faye I'm gonna take your picture. Get in there." Spike said smiling pointing to the car. She sauntered up to him grinning mischievously. She took the cigar that Spike held between his thin lips and put it in her mouth. She walked over to the car and propped her foot up on the bumper pulling her white handled gun from her inside pocket. She looked at Spike pouting behind the cigar. "Come on a lil smile now honey?" Spike begged sweetly as Faye kept her pout expression. He clicked the small black button. Faye took the cigar out of her mouth looking down at it frowning in disgust. Ed stumbled out of the cabin wearing a pair of dark blue slacks and a white cotton shirt. Spike looked over at her. "Why don't you take a few pictures of Julia and Faye?" He said handing the Kodak over to Ed. Vicious and Spike walked into the cabin closing the door slowly.  
  
"So tell me..tell me the truth." Vicious grinned making Spike do the same. "Is she as.as good as she looks?" Spike's grin widened as he hit Vicious' shoulder.  
  
"She's betta." Spike lied, he wouldn't have had a clue.  
  
Vicious looked down at his baby brother with a serious look. "It was either him or you right?"  
  
Spike looked at him still smiling. "Who ya talkin' about?"  
  
"The..the guy you killed? It was you or him right.you had no choice." Spikes expression turned somber as he looked away. He didn't reply as Vicious tried to change the subject.  
  
"Hey I heard ya got in trouble in state prison. Somin' about you cuttin' on your toes?" Vicious asked smiling as Spike turned and buttoned his sleeve cuffs.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah I did a little toe cutting. Ya know ta get off work detail, breakin' up them damn rocks." Spike pulled on his jacket as he continued. "And you know what the next week I got paroled, I walked out of that god forsaken jail on crutches." Spike laughed as Vicious shook his head laughing loudly.  
  
Vicious sat down on the arm of a hard slumber chair looking at his brother. "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well I was thinkin' we would go up ta Joplin have our selves a regular vacation." Spike suggested. As Vicious stood up, he walked over to Spike pointing at the gun in Spike's leather wrap around shoulder holster under his arm.  
  
"We ain't gonna have any trouble right?"  
  
"No.." Spike said shaking his head as he buttoned his jacket.  
  
"Ya ready ta go?"  
  
*In the Car to Joplin*-Spike's Car  
  
Spike sat at the driving wheel of his car hunched over looking around at the rural Missouri. Vicious sat next to Spike looking at him.  
  
"Hey, you wanna hear a story 'bout this boy." Vicious said waving his hand out getting Spike's attention. "He owned a dairy farm, see. And his ol' Ma, she was kinda sick, you know. And the doctor, he had called him come over, and said, uh, 'Uhh listen, your Ma, she's lyin' there, she's just so sick and she's weakly, and uh, uh I want ya to try to persuade her to take a little brandy, you see. Just to pick her spirits up, ya know. And 'Ma's a teetotaler,' he says. 'She wouldn't touch a drop.' 'Well, I'll tell ya whatcha do, uh,' the doc, 'I'll tell ya whatcha do, you bring in a fresh quart of milk every day and you put some brandy in it, see. And see. You try that.' So he did. And he doctored it all up with the brandy, fresh milk, and he gave it to his Mom. And she drank a little bit of it, you know. So next day, he brought it in again and she drank a little more, you know." Spike nodded as Vicious continued. "And so they went on that way for the third day and just a little more, and the fourth day, she was, you know, took a little bit more - and then finally, one week later, he gave her the milk and she just drank it down. Boy, she swallowed the whole, whole, whole thing, you know. And she called him over and she said, 'Son, whatever you do, don't sell that cow!'" Vicious, who had been cracking up during the whole joke, was now riddled with laughter. Spike was grinning as he continued to drive laughing quietly.  
  
-Faye's Car  
  
Julia sat on the far right side of the car filing her nails looking out the window. Faye sat at the wheel with a limp cigarette hanging from her ruby lips. Ed was sleeping sprawled out in the back seat. Silence had taken over the roaring sedan.  
  
*Joplin*  
  
Vicious stood in the long cement driveway paying a man in a car the rent for the white small house that was set back behind the driveway. The man drove away as Vicious signaled Spike to drive in. Faye followed behind him.  
  
Vicious carried Julia over the threshold of the house humming the wedding march loudly. "Welcome to our first house honey." He said putting her down as Ed walked in behind them. Faye walked in looking around and then slumped down in a old wooden rocking car. Spike stumbled into the house almost dropping a heavy wooden box of guns and grenades. Faye heard Julia's shrill compliments of the house as she rolled her eyes sighing loudly as Spike walked towards her. She smiled at him as he smiled back walking into the back room. She heard Vicious talking on the phone ordering food from a local grocery. He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch opposite the small chair that Ed had plunked down in. "It'll be about an hour." He said as Ed jumped up looking in a closet. She pulled a box out, Checkers.  
  
Faye stood up from the rocking chair after watching Ed and Vicious play several games of rousing checkers. She blew the toxic smoke from her lips rolling her eyes in boredom. She turned around looking at Julia laying on her husband complaining about his long hair.  
  
"You need a haircut, you look like an ol' man. Just like a lil ol' hillbilly boy!" she said running her hands through his hair.  
  
Faye walked past Spike hitting his shoulder meaning for him to follow her. He stood up from the ground and followed her into the back room. She smiled as she put on a saintly face. She pranced around him. "You need a haircut you look just like a lil ol' hillbilly boy!" She whispered in a high voice mocking Julia. He grabbed her squirming hips as she tried to back away. "Oh I do declare!" She said pulling a coat over her self as he held her tight to himself.  
  
"Shhh" He said pushing his finger to her lips looking at the open doorway to the room his brother was in. "Don't do that when she's just in the next room." Spike told her as she fell back on the bed. He sat next to her on the bed trying to pull the coat off her. She clutched it to her playing hard to get.  
  
"There's always someone in the next room. In this room and any kinda room!" Faye said yelling in a soft tone sitting up. Her expression softened as she touched Spike's face tenderly with her hand. "Don't ya eva just wanna be alone with me?" She asked him looking into his eyes for his answer.  
  
"I always feel like we're alone." Spike said smiling like nothing could darken his day. She wasn't sure what that meant but she tried to think positively.  
  
"Well, do ya baby?" Faye asked seriously as Spike stood up. She let her hand drop.  
  
"I'm hungry." Spike said smiling stupidly; he didn't know any other way to get out of the uncomfortable conversation. He was unsure of himself, and his reasons for never being alone with Faye. He was afraid she would leave him if something happened or if he did something dumb or if he didn't do "something." Whatever it was he hated it for making Faye unhappy.  
  
There was a short knock at the door that broke Spikes thoughts as Faye stood up. "That's probably the groceries. You must be special Mr. Spiegel." Faye said trying to lighten up playfully hitting his nose with her index finger. She picked up her purse and went down to the front door. A young boy held two heavy brown paper bags asking for six dollars and thirty-four cents. Faye pulled the money from her purse and handing to the eager boy as he held the door for her. He looked up at the windows as Faye walked up the stairs. He turned around to leave looking back at the house conspicuously.  
  
*Later After Lunch*  
  
Faye sat in the same old rocker looking down at her notebook. Spike stood behind her looking over her shoulder at the poem she was reading. He held a thick cigar between his thin fingers. Vicious sat on the floor, Julia sat on the cream colored couch next to him. Ed sat in a chair drinking a bottle of milk. Faye started her poem.  
  
"But few of them are really justified  
  
If you get right down to the point  
  
You've heard of a woman's glory  
  
Bein' spent on a downright cur...  
  
Still you can't always judge the story  
  
As true, bein' told by her.  
  
Now Sal was a gal of rare beauty  
  
Though her features were coarse and tough..."  
  
"I knew that ol' girl. No teeth." Vicious said mimicking having no teeth as Ed almost choked on her milk.  
  
"Vicious!" Spike said in a warning tone as Vicious stopped. Faye looked up at Spike before continuing.  
  
"She never once faltered from duty  
  
To play on the up and up.  
  
Sal told me this tale on the evenin'  
  
Before she was turned out free  
  
And I'll do my best to relate it  
  
Just as she told it to me."  
  
Spike had walked over to the window and moved the white lacey shade. He saw two black cars drive up silently into the driveway. As their doors opened he saw the silver start that stood for the police. He turned back around quickly as Faye finished.  
  
"Hey, hey the laws are outside!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: UH OH! They probably shouldn't have ordered those groceries! What'll happen??? Huh? Huh? Okee please tell me what ya'll think. Good, Bad, Okee? R&R!! Sorry that there ain't much mushy stuff.I'll try and do betta with the next chappy. If not much at least I'll tell ya that Spike stands up for his lady! *Kodak-camera 


	6. We Got You

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: hehe here is the next chapter. I luv dat movie so much! Awww, and Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway are perfect, that's why I made the connection between Spike and Faye with them. Anyway I don't own Cowboy Bebop. But I did just today acquire the 5 dvd!  
  
Chapter 6: We Got You  
  
Faye's eyes widened as sudden gunfire showered through the windows shattering them to millions of pieces. The silent Sunday air had been broken by the loud shots. Faye jumped up from the chair as Spike grabbed her arm pulling her to the wall. Julia stood up from the couch and looked around in sheer panic and screamed her lungs out. Vicious grabbed her roughly. "Shhhhut up!" he screamed in a low warning tone. Spike pulled the concealed gun from under his vest. He ran to the closet in the backroom quickly pulling everything he could from the wooden crate. "Cover me Spike!" Vicious yelled running down the stairs after his wife. Faye looked out the window clutching the gun Spike had given her before. She got a few rounds off before Spike had told her to go down to the garage.  
  
"Go! Faye I'll be there in a second." Spike whispered as she looked at him concerned.  
  
"Spike.." she took off running down the stairs. Spike turned to the window and stared shooting with both guns at his waist. He covered his brother as Vicious ran from the garage shooting the police. Spike ran as fast as he could down the stairs. He pulled the car door open and jumped in driving right through the wooden garage door with Faye in the passenger seat and Ed in the back. Spike swerved by Vicious stopping for a moment as Ed let him jump in. He shot an officer that was about to shoot Spike. The man's blood splattered against the white paint of the houses foundation.  
  
"Where's Julia???" Vicious screamed as Spike rammed the police car that was blocking the driveway. Spike took off down the street as Julia ran towards them down the sidewalk screaming her head off. "Get in!" Vicious yell throwing open the car door pulling Julia in. Spike speed down the dirt road.  
  
"Honey, honey lets get out now come on please!" Julia cooed to Vicious stroking his face.  
  
"We can't. I killed a man back there now I'm wanted! We can't." He told her taking her hands from his face and holding them.  
  
"Vicious! Nooo!" Julia squealed in a high-pitched scream.  
  
Faye had had enough of the screaming blond. "Dammit! You almost got us killed!  
  
Julia looked at Faye as she spun around yelling. "What did I do wrong? I thought you'd be happy if I got sh-"  
  
"SHOT!" Faye screamed cutting in "Sure! Yeah, it would have saved us all a lot of trouble. "SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Faye screamed. Spike turned his head sharply.  
  
"Cut it out Faye!" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Pull the car over I need ta talk to you!" she said her voice wavering with rage. Spike turned off the road into a hayfield and got out walking away from the car with Faye following him.  
  
"Get rid of her." She whispered pleadingly. He looked back at the car and then to Faye.  
  
"I can't get..." He gritted his teeth. "She's Vicious' wife." Spike spoke forcefully pointing to the car.  
  
"Then get rid of them both." She begged looking at him. He looked down at her anger flashing in his auburn eyes.  
  
"Why, whatsa matter with you anyway?" He asked stepping closer to her leaning in.  
  
"'She' is what's the matter with me! She's nuthin' but a dumb, stupid, back- country-" Faye started yelling quietly.  
  
"Now you look!" Spike said warningly pointing at Faye.  
  
"She ain't got a brain in her head."  
  
"What makes you look better? What makes you so damned special? You was just a West Dallas waitress, spendin' half your time pickin' up truck drivers." Faye spun away from him as his words crashed through the thin wall she had put up around her self since she had gotten out of the car.  
  
"Oh big Spike Spiegel! You're just like your brother..." She screamed turning back around now her emerald eyes burning with fury.  
  
Spike nodded thinking he could take anything she said. "Uh, huh..."  
  
Faye continued her list of insults "...ignorant, uneducated hillbilly, except the only special thing about you" She shoved him. "is your peculiar ideas about lovemakin' - which is no lovemakin' at all." She screamed as he looked at her offended beyond comparison. He turned away from her and slowly started to in his limping walk stager back to the car. Faye sighed, she hadn't meant that...she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Spike..." She dragged out his name in her southern accent as she ran to him. She ran before him and put her hands to his chest trying to stop him. He put his fist over his chest in a defensive instinct. "Please Spike, I didn't mean that. Listen, it-it was just all that shootin'. I saw all those guns, I got so scared. Please honey, I didn't mean it." She cooed sweetly as he let his fist drop. He pulled her to him in a short hug.  
  
"Come on.." he whispered taking her hand running back to the car and driving off.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
The rumbling black sedan pulled up to a bent and pretty badly beat up metal mailbox sticking up from the ground nailed to the wooden stick. Vicious reached out and opened the box pulling the national newspaper out and looking at it. He started reading the article that caught his eye.  
  
"Law enforcement officers throughout the Southwest are frankly enraged at the way in which the will-of-the-wisp band that Spike Spiegel and his violet haired companion Faye Valentine continue to elude their would-be captors since engaging in a police battle on the streets of Joplin, Missouri" Faye turned in her seat looking back at Vicious running her hand through her hair proud to be mentioned in the national paper. Vicious continued, "The Spiegel gang has been reported as far west as White City, New Mexico and as far north as Chicago. They have been credited with robbin' the Mesquite Bank in the fore mentioned White City and the J. J. Landry Oil Refinery in Arp, Texas, the Sanger City National Bank in Sanger, Indiana, and the Lancaster Bank in Denton Texas on three different occasions. In addition to these robberies, the fast-traveling Barrows have been rumored to have had a hand in the robbing of two Piggly-Wiggly stores in Texas and one A & P store in Missouri." The whole car was laughing quietly at the numerous made up banks they had supposedly robbed.  
  
Spike was fidgeting in the drivers seat next to Faye. Ed noticed this and sat forward from the back and pointed off the road. "Spike we ain't gonna see another toilet in another twenty or so miles so why don't ya pull over.right here." He said as Spike gladly pulled off the road into a rural inlet next to a small lake.  
  
"Thanks." Spike murmured hoping out of the car and walking into the small forest. As he zipped his pants back up he heard a twig snap. His head turned sharply at the sound. He saw a stout Texas Ranger walking up behind the sedan. Spike snuck quietly out of the woods and behind the ranger. He pulled out his gun seeing that the ranger has his out. "Mr. Ranger!" Spike yelled as the man turned around. Spike quickly shot the gun from the man's hands.  
  
"DAMN! I neva saw such shootin'!" Vicious bellowed excitedly jumping out of the car bouncing up and down. Faye quickly shoved the car door open running to Spike.  
  
"What?" she asked stopping when she saw the ranger. Ed and Julia followed behind Faye.  
  
"Maybe he's lost." Ed said sweetly looking at the man innocence written over her face.  
  
Spike had used the man's own handcuffs on him. "I don't think he's lost. I think the bank's been offerin' extra reward money for us. I think." Spike looked at the man's badge. "Frank Hamer here just figured on some easy pickins, didn't ya Frank? You're no Texas Ranger. You're hardly doin' your job. You ought to be home protectin' the rights of poor folk, not out chasin' after us." Spike ripped his badge from the man's chest. Vicious stared at his brother as he began to get worked up over something very small and not worth it.  
  
"Hey.hey." Vicious said trying to calms his brother as he began screaming at the ranger. Vicious ran up to Spike and pulled him away. "Why you takin' this so personally?"  
  
"Well, well we gotta discourage this here bounty huntin' of the Spiegel gang!" Spike yelled taking his hat off fiddling nervously with it. Ed looked around.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do with him? Kill him?"  
  
"NO!" Julia screamed but stopped her self short of dragging it out. Faye stepped forward.  
  
"No.no. Listen. We take his picture. We send it to all the newspapers, and then everybody's gonna see Captain Frank Hamer of the Texas Rangers with the Spiegel Gang." She walked up to the man and turned back grinning at Spike. "...and all of us just as friendly as pie."  
  
"Well what do ya say?" Vicious asked itching to retrieve his Kodak from the car.  
  
Spike looked at his violet haired beauty and considered it. "Get the Kodak." He said walking up to the range and putting him up on the spare tier. Faye got up on the fender and dramatically posed with her hand on the man's chest. Spike stood next to the man on the other side. He loosened his tie nervously at Faye's position so close to the man.  
  
"When his Texas Ranger friends see this, he gonna wish he was dead." Vicious said holding up his camera and counting down. 'Click'  
  
"Here how bout this!" Faye said getting a little carried away with her power of the tied up man. She puckered up and kissed the man.  
  
"Great!" Vicious said taking the picture. Spike laugh a little unsettled and slightly jealous. When Faye moved back the man looked at her stiff lipped and spit in her face. She gasped in horror. Spikes eyes widened. He quickly jumped off and grabbed the man's shirt. Spike hat flew off his head as he pulled the man off the tier and down on the ground. He spun him around and threw him into the shallow lake's inlet. His anger and "slight" jealousy raged out in his outrageous display of fury and anger. He jumped into the water after the man.  
  
"WE GOT YOU!" He screamed almost drowning the man. Vicious jumped in after his hotheaded brother. Spike dragged the man under the water and threw him in a leaky rowboat. "WE GOT YOU!" He shoved the man out into the middle of the lake continuing to scream. Spike mind was going crazy with a defensive rage and pang of jealousy.  
  
"Come on we got the picture. Spike come on." Vicious said trying to quiet is brother. Spike was drenched and his green hair clung to his face. Vicious helped his brother stager out of the water walking on the uneven ground. Spike limped in his three-toed way to Faye defiantly.  
  
As Vicious and Julia got back into the car with Ed Spike walked up to Faye. She had wiped the spit away. Spike brought his wet hand to her cheek. "You okay?" He asked concerned rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him worried. She didn't know why he had gone off the deep end.  
  
"I'm fine." She grinned but then covered his head with her hand. "But what about you Spike why did you.." Spike looked away embarrassed.  
  
"Well nobody spits on my Faye, and...and...and." he stuttered, he needed to verify his manhood and prove to her that he would be there to protect her from anything. "and.." He stopped talking. He quickly moved in and closed his eyes as he kissed her luscious red lips. It was not a sweet pure innocent kiss like their ones before. He took hold of her lips passionately proving to his psyche that he could. He held her soft skinned face in his wet hands feeling her strait violet hair cling to them. Faye was stunned at first but let her hands come to his waist where his wet cotton shirt clung to him. She felt his tongue lick her lips as she opened her mouth letting him in. (ok I'm sorry for the kinda gross symbolism.) His tongue danced and mingled with hers before seductively licking the roof of her mouth.  
  
"COME ON!" Vicious screamed opening the car door. He shut it quickly seeing his baby brother with Faye.  
  
Spike sighed against Faye's slightly swollen lips. She opened her eyes looking at his shut ones. She let go of him and pulled back. "My knight in shinning armor." She whispered hotly against his lips kissing them shortly.  
  
"Damsel in distress of mine." Spike whispered letting go of her face as they walked back to the car. Spike opened the car door and got in on the drivers side. Faye got in next to him. She moved close and laced her arm with his and laid her head on his drenched shoulder. Spike looked down on her grinning before backing out of the side road.  
  
'Faye...' His gun totin' lady luck. ****************************************************************************  
  
AN: I hope ya'll liked it! Please review I love hearin' from ya'll! Teehee.watching the super bowl yeah! Well please tell me what ya'll thinkies. 


	7. Something More

Bonnie & Clyde  
  
AN: Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed!!! The beginning isn't in the movie but I wanted to add it in cause it's fluffy.teehee This chapter is to explore Spike and Faye's sorta messed up relationship. Read the ending note to understand more..  
  
Chapter Seven: Something More  
  
*Rural Hotel*  
  
Spike lay awake on the moth eaten hotel mattress next to a sleeping fully dressed Faye. She had her back turned to him curled up in a defensive ball. He rolled his body on its side to look at her. His cotton shirt was buttoned around his wrist as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Faye..?" his shaky voice broke through the silent air in the hotel room. Faye's head rolled over her shoulder to look at him. Her dark mascara was running down her cheeks mingled with salty tears. "Faye..baby, I'm sorry." He brought his hand to her face and wiped away the sooty tears. She pulled back slightly but let him wipe the tear.  
  
"It's not that..it's just, Spike isn't there more?" She asked looking into his caring eyes.  
  
"More? Whatcha mean more?" he asked confused.  
  
"More than just robbing banks..I mean wh-" Spike stopped her pushing his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhh." He soothed moving his hand to the back of her head. "Faye." He whispered kissing the top of her jasmine scented head. "Shhh..you need your sleep cause we gonna go inta town tomorrow." She stopped crying and wiped her tears away with a soft hand. She laid her head on his clothed chest listening to his rhythmic breathing.  
  
"Oh Spike.."  
  
'Isn't there more out there..' She thought falling asleep with his hand caressing her head that lay resting on his chest.  
  
*Next Morning In Town*  
  
Spike sauntered into the stone walled bank with a pistol in each hand. His white fedora tainted slightly brown from dirt was cocked to the side. He grinned flashing perfectly white teeth as Faye walked in beside him. Her black beret was also tiled to the side with her straight violet hair lying perfectly beneath it. Vicious walked up behind them running up to the counter. He jumped on to a wooden chair and then over the wooden barrier that separated the bank tellers from the customers. "Good afternoon ya'll. This is the Spiegel Gang." Spike spoke loudly as he motioned for Faye to get the money from the other bank teller. Vicious was on the other side getting his share of the money. Spike looked at an old white haired man who had been depositing his money into the bank. "Is that your money or the banks?" Spike asked looking at the man. The man looked up scared but spoke bravely.  
  
"Mine." His old voice cracked as he pointed a nobly finger at himself.  
  
Spike nodded, "Then you go ahead and keep it." Spike heard the unclipping of a gun from its holster. His head snapped to the left as he shot the hat off a very stunned police officer that had been standing guard in the bank. "Next time I'll shoot a lil bit lower!" Spike warned grinning cockily as the man dropped his gun scared out of his wits.  
  
Faye ran clumsily back to Spike in her heels with her black purse full of money swaying back and forth on her arm. Her gray skit was hugging her hips as she stopped next to Spike. He looked over at her smiling. They both turned to leave as Vicious got up on the bank tellers desk and climbed back over jumping down in front of another police officer. Vicious pulled the man's sunglasses of his face and stared him in the eyes. "Take a good look pops, I'm Vicious Spiegel." With that last word he ran out of the bank after his brother and Faye. Ed who had been standing guard on a street corner close to the bank now ran to the black sedan and jumped in next to Julia in the back seat. Spike ran to the divers side as Faye threw the passenger door open jumping in. Vicious got in next to Julia handing her the sunglasses. "Happy Birthday hun." Spike slammed down on the gas petal speeding down the town's main street. As they left the calls of small children echoed in Faye's ears bringing a larger than life smile to her ruby lips.  
  
"Faye and Spike! Faye and Spike!" They yelled in a singsong voice cheering their heroes on as they speed off down the road.  
  
Spike looked in the rear view mirror seeing three law cars following them closely. He tore down the dirt road as the cars followed his every move. He turned sharply to the right sending one of the cars rolling over down into a ditch. Faye jumped up as the adrenalin coursed through her veins. Spike was hunched over the wheel tensely as he spotted a small dirt valley. One of the cars now had an officer leaning out of the window with a gun; a bullet hit the mirror shattering it. Spike blindly swerved dangerously close to the edge of the valley has the cars followed. The car with the officer leaning out of the window was leaning to one side because of that very officer. It tipped slowly before totally rolling over and over down the hill.  
  
"We're entering Oklahoma!" Ed cried as Spike sat up slightly. He sighed quietly as the last car turned around.  
  
The two officers in the car were deciding weather or not to pursue them. "Come on let's catch them any way!" One of the said to the other who was driving.  
  
"I ain't riskin' ma life in Oklahoma!"  
  
Spike looked out the window cautiously. He grinned happily taking his hat off putting it on Faye's head. She giggled moving closer to him hugging his arm as he took it off the wheel. They drove for an hour until they though they would be safe pulling off into a small field. Spike parked the car in the middle of the field as everyone got out.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna check to see if the cars workin' right cause I heard a pop when we were gettin' away." Ed said getting down under the car to check it. Spike nodded as he took off his jacket and laid it down on the grass. He sat on the footstep of the sedan on the driver's side. Faye sat down on a stump close to the car. Vicious handed Spike his bag before sitting down on the dry grass with Julia on his lap facing him. Faye handed Spike her bag as he emptied them both onto his jacket.  
  
"It ain't much is it?" He sighed looking at their haul. The small pile of ones and fives mixed with a few quarters lay mockingly before him.  
  
"Times is hard." Vicious sighed holding Julia in his arms. Ed lay under the car still looking at the oilcan. Faye sat on the tree stump picking dirt from under her fingernails with the bottom of a match.  
  
"Oh well.." Spike sighed picking up a one and placed in a pile next to himself. He picked up another one and handed it to Vicious. The next to Faye, and then one for Ed. Julia whispered to Vicious nudging him with her elbow quietly.  
  
He cleared his through and spoke to Spike, "Hey uhh Spike what about Julia here." He cocked his head towards his wife.  
  
"What?" Faye stuttered unable to stop herself from blurting it out. Julia glared at Faye before she started defending herself.  
  
"Well, why not? I earned my share same as everybody. Well, I coulda gotten killed same as everybody. And I'm wanted by the law same as everybody....I'm a nervous wreck and that's the truth. I have to take sass from Miss Faye Valentine all the time. I deserve mine." Julia said wrapping her arms around her self as she leaned against Vicious.  
  
"Oh yeah you deserve yours!" Faye whispered to her self as Spike took the ones back from the group. Faye gasped at Spike's favoritism towards his brother. She stormed off outraged. Spike got up and ran to Faye stopping her. He stepped before her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Julia is married to Vicious, and Vicious is family." Spike told her calmly holding her shoulder with one hand.  
  
"My family could use some of that money." Faye said compassionately motioning to the money on the ground next to the car.  
  
Spike looked away from Faye and then back again squinting as the hot sun beat down on them. She looked down at the ground sadly. "Well you know how them law's been hangin' around your Mama's house till all hours. It's too risky to go up there now." He moved her chin with his making her look into his eyes.  
  
"Where can we go now? We rob the damn banks. What else do we do?" She asked puzzled searching his eyes for an answer.  
  
"Well, whatcha want to do?" He would have offered her the world if he though it would make her happy. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. She stared at him thinking. She was about to speak when Ed cut her off.  
  
"Spike..Spike!" Ed yelled running up to them oil masking her face. "There's a leak in the oilcan!" She ran back to the car with Spike and Faye behind her. She dove under the car and brought her hand back out. It was covered in the black rich substance.  
  
"We'll need ta swipe a car if we wanna get anywhere."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: okee Faye's thoughts are strange. You see she finds her self in the same problem as before, trapped. So the only thing she can cling to in order to keep her sanity is Spike, and when he does something she doesn't agree with it drives her crazy because he is her only joy. He and her adventurousness are the only reason she continues to do what he wants..but in the next chapter you'll see her break away from that! Hehehehe I hope ya'll like it! Please Read and Review I love hearin' from ya'll!!!! I'm very sorry it's so short...I promise the next one will be longer and have fluffy stuff! PS: Reposted because I fixed it! 


End file.
